


operation: chill out

by hey_you_with_the_face



Series: NC-17 Novelties [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sex Shop, Anal Fingering, Concerned Castiel, Concerned Dean, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Massage, Praise Kink, Sex Shop Owners, Sex Toys, Stressed Jimmy, VERY light bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 21:25:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12117549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_you_with_the_face/pseuds/hey_you_with_the_face
Summary: Jimmy has been stressing out over a looming interview with a magazine that wants to talk to them about the shop's secret to success and their booming sex toy business. Cas and Dean come up with a plan to help him relax.





	operation: chill out

**Author's Note:**

> I managed to take out two things on my to do list with this one.  
> This was originally only my submission for my rare ship prompt. This month's theme is crystals and gems; the prompt my partner and I go was tanzanite ("Workaholic's Stone", Communication, intuition, protection, composure, harmony, poise).
> 
> I'm also using this to fill the free space on my Kink Bingo square will a little praise kink.

“He’s doing it again,” Cas noted over the top of his laptop. Dean looked over at the shelves, saw Jimmy and frowned.

“We’ve really got to get a handle on this,” he sighed tiredly, closing the notebook he’d been using to plan classes. Dean looked over to Cas and they shared a look before they both turned to observe Jimmy flitting around the shelves, his face scrunched with worry.

It was time to intervene. 

 

All the trouble started a month ago and it began with a phone call.

“NC-17 Novelties,” Dean said, launching distractedly into his usual greeting, tucking the shop phone between his ear and shoulder so that he could keep on filling out the electronic office supply order. “This is Dean, how can I help you today?”

“Hi Dean, my name is Donna Hanscum,” a bright voice replied. Dean vaguely absorbed the name, too busy trying to enter the order that he technically should have had entered the other day. He was about to ask what she was calling about when she continued. “I’m a writer for Cosmopolitan and I was wondering if I could discuss the possibility of an article with you.”

That got Dean’s hands pausing on the keyboard.

He looked up, eyes wide. “Wait, what?”

“An article,” Donna repeated, sounding amused. “We’re doing a piece on customer friendly adult stores and have heard a lot of good things about your establishment. We were hoping you would agree to an interview.”

It turned out that Cosmo had posted a request on their social media pages for their readers to tell them about their favorite places to go shopping for sex toys and other stuff like that and they were surprised to find how many people recommended a small store called NC-17 Novelties. Donna had been put on their story and had been “super duper impressed” by how they’d turned the place around and by the unique touches they’d given the store.

“We’re especially interested in the sex toy side of your business,” Donna explained. “That rating system sounds like a hoot and we like how you give your customers down to earth reviews of the items you sell. That would be the main focus of the article if you boys agree to let us stop by and chat with you.”

Dean had agreed on the spot. It wasn’t every day that Cosmo called and wanted to talk about their shop. They set up a day for Donna to stop by and Dean hung up the phone, a huge grin on his face. He still needed to tell Cas and Jimmy about it and while he knew Cas was probably going to be a bit standoffish about the whole idea, he knew one thing for sure.

Jimmy was going to love this.

 

Oh, how wrong Dean had been.

Jimmy had pretended to excited about the upcoming interview but as time went on, Dean and Cas began to notice that he was nervous. He began acting twitchy and was absolutely obsessed with going over the review cards he’d made for all the toys and supplies they’d ever tested. 

At first Dean hadn’t been able to figure out what Jimmy’s problem was but then Cas pointed out that Jimmy took his job as their resident sex toy expert relatively seriously and that the article was going to focus on that area.

“Maybe he’s worried he’s going to mess up,” Cas had offered one morning as they showered together. Jimmy had already left and gone down to the shop, another sign that something was wrong since Jimmy _never_ passed up on shared time in the obscenely large shower they’d installed and its propensity for changing into naughty time. “You know how proud he is of our sex toy side of the business; if something were to happen during the interview to affect that, Jimmy would definitely blame himself.”

“We’ll just have to show him that’s a bunch of crap,” Dean had said back as he’d soaped up Cas’ back. “If something were to go wrong, it’d be no big thing. We’d just keep on like we have been. There no reason for him to freak out.”

For the next week or so Cas and Dean had tried to subtly hint to Jimmy that this article wasn’t a big deal but unfortunately, nothing seemed to break through the haze of anxiousness surrounding their boyfriend. In fact, any attempt to calm Jimmy through logic seemed to make things worse since Jimmy usually ended up grumpy and irritated before going back to whatever weird interview preparation task he’d set himself.

He’d actually bought a small notebook to keep track of all the things he “had” to do before the Cosmo lady showed up. Risking a peek one day while Jimmy was passed out on the couch, Dean and Cas were horrified to see how extensive it was.

They’d really been at a loss there for a bit but then, thanks to an off handed remark from Cas one night while they were in bed (Jimmy was out in the living room researching God knew what on his computer), they had been able to formulate a plan.

A plan that obviously needed to be put into action...and soon.

 

Cas nodded at him before slipping upstairs to get things ready, leaving Dean to keep an eye on their little ball of nerves. Jimmy was so absorbed in his almost manic rearranging of the shelves in preparation of tomorrow’s interview that he didn’t even notice that Cas had left. Dean debated on walking over and starting in on the first phase of the plan but realized it would be best to have Cas as back up.

“Ready,” Cas asked, sidling up beside Dean once everything was set upstairs. Dean nodded; they both took a deep breath and shared a determined look before walking over the Jimmy.

Dean insinuated himself between Jimmy and the shelving unit that held their stock of anal beads. It looked like Jimmy was trying to organize them but couldn’t decide which way to do it. “Okay, here’s what’s going to happen,” he said in voice that (hopefully) brook no argument, taking a handful of beads from Jimmy’s hand. “You’re going to put this stuff down and come upstairs with us right now.”

Looking up at Dean with tired yet unnaturally energized eyes, Jimmy protested. It made Dean’s heart twinge to see his boyfriend so stressed. “But, I have to--” 

“No, you really don’t,” Cas interrupted, moving to his twin’s side and taking the evil evil notebook from his hands and tossing it carelessly on the floor and ignoring Jimmy’s squeak of horror at this treatment of his precious list. He began to massage Jimmy’s shoulder soothingly. “There is absolutely nothing that needs to be done with this store. It’s fine as it is but what you _do_ need to do is follow Dean and me upstairs.”

“Why,” Jimmy asked suspiciously, though what he had to be wary of, Dean had no clue. He continued to rub slow circles on Jimmy’s lower back, letting Cas take the lead.

In accordance with the plan, Cas smiled his special smile. The special smile that was somehow devious, promising and damn sexy all at once. That smile had lead to many a happy memory between the three of them.

“Dean and I noticed how hard you’ve been working,” Cas replied, starting to gently draw a now unresisting Jimmy towards the stairs to the apartment, “so we put together a surprise for you.”

Jimmy seemed extremely dubious of this offer but allowed Cas and Dean to slowly nudge him up the stairs and into their apartment. He only protested a few times, saying that he really needed to get back to organizing the store since the Cosmo lady would be coming tomorrow, but each time Cas (smooth talking bastard that he was) managed to lure him deeper into the apartment. Soon they to get him into the bedroom.

They made efficient work of stripping Jimmy down to his skin though there might have been more than a few kisses pressed to various body parts as they did so. Once Jimmy was naked, Dean took off his own shirt before guiding him back. “Get on the bed and lie down, babe,” Dean told him quietly. 

Dean smiled with satisfaction as Jimmy did as he was told without complaint; he finished taking off his own clothes before climbing into their big comfy bed with him. Cas was taking his time getting undressed so naturally Dean sidled up to Jimmy and began slowly kissing him. Nothing too intense; this was about relaxing their boyfriend.

“As lovely as this is to watch,” Cas’ voice said, breaking through the lazy haze in Dean’s brain after several minutes of leisurely making out, “I think it’s time to more on to the surprise, right Dean?”

Lips still pressed to Jimmy’s, Dean nodded and pulled away. Jimmy made a sound of protest and tried to pull him back in but he only chuckled. “Don’t worry, Jim,” he said soothingly, “you’re going to love this.”

Cas crawled onto the bed and held out a loosely wrapped package which he placed on Jimmy’s naked lap; he moved to sit on his brother’s other side and looked down at him, beaming. “You’ve been working so hard for the past month, Dean and I decided you deserved a break and so we got you a little something.”

Dean was vibrating with excitement as Jimmy gave them each a confused look before pulling gingerly on the paper wrapping. The crinkle of the paper was loud in the room but it didn’t cover Jimmy’s soft gasp as the present was revealed.

“Oh, they’re gorgeous.”

The paper fell away to fully reveal the set of leather cuffs. They were made of high quality leather, all soft and pliable, and were equipped so they could be worn with a chain or hooked separately to a bedpost. The leather was a deep brown and reminded Dean of dark chocolate but brilliant blue stones imbedded artistically around it were what really made them enticing. As soon as Cas and Dean had seen them during their search for Jimmy’s present, they’d known they’d found what they wanted. They weren’t really made for intense use, more like for show, but they didn’t plan on getting rough with them so they were a perfect gift for their guy.

Jimmy loved the feel of leather around his wrists.

The man in question was currently running his fingers delicately over the cuffs, marvelling at the workmanship and the bright stones. “Oh, I can’t wait to review these,” Jimmy said, not taking his eyes off his present, “I bet that---”

Cas cut him off with a chiding noise. “Ah, ah, ah. There will be none of that talk right now,” he said firmly, turning Jimmy’s face towards his, “this is about you relaxing which means the only thing you need to concern yourself with is focusing on what Dean and I are going to be doing to you while you’re in those cuffs.”

Even though the words weren’t directed at him, Dean shivered pleasantly at the low hum of command in Cas’ voice and he knew Jimmy felt the same going by the flush that appeared on his cheeks. Wanting to be in on the action, Dean pressed himself to Jimmy’s back and ran a hand down his chest. “Yeah, we’re going to make you feel so damn good,” he said huskily, “isn’t that right, Cas?”

“Yes,” Cas hummed, leaning in to stifle any further complaints about work that Jimmy may have had by kissing him languidly. Once Jimmy relaxed into the kiss, Cas pulled away and murmured. “Get on your stomach, Jimmy.”

Jimmy’s face twisted into an expression of mild confusion but when he looked over to see Dean holding a bottle of warming massage oil, one of Jimmy’s favorites actually, he smiled and did as he was told. Since Cas was the more skilled out of the two of them, he took the charge of the massage while Dean took over keeping Jimmy’s mind off of work.

He ran his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair, plucking soothingly at his messy locks, while Cas started a slow smooth massage that focused on the tense muscles of Jimmy’s back. It had been obvious over the past few weeks that Jimmy was carrying an insane amount of tension in his shoulders and neck; this theory was confirmed by the shuddery groan that burst forth from Jimmy as Cas’ hands worked their magic on his upper back.

“So tense,” Dean said, keeping his voice low and calming. His hands left Jimmy’s hair so he could caress the exposed side of his face aimlessly. “We’re gonna fix that though, Jimmy. Cas is going to work out all the knots until you’re all loose and then once you feel better, we’re going to make you feel fucking fantastic.”

Jimmy groaned again but Dean couldn’t be sure if it was because of the promise in his words or because Cas had hit another knot. Probably both to be honest and either way the sound had Dean’s dick perking up in interest but he ignored it.

This was for Jimmy; if he and Cas got off too, great for them but this was about their boyfriend.

It wasn’t until Cas began to transition from a purely relaxing movements to motions meant to start getting Jimmy riled up that they had Jimmy turn onto his back. Cas handed him the cuffs and Dean secured them to Jimmy’s wrists. He made a questioning noise when Dean just allowed his cuffed to rest on the pillow above his head; Dean only shook his head.

“This isn’t about that,” Dean explained, leaning down to kiss the confused look on his face before slowly trailing down to his chest. “The cuffs are just there because we know you love the feel of being cuffed. You can touch us all you want.”

Now that he’d been given permission, Jimmy reached up and pulled Dean down to kiss him properly; his fingers tangled in his hair. The leather cuffs pressed into the sides of Dean’s head as Jimmy clutched at him. Their mouths only parted when Jimmy broke away to moan as Cas started to slide a finger inside him; he then redoubled his efforts with Dean. 

Dean could feel Jimmy writhing as they made out. Normally they would be fighting for dominance of the kiss, albiet playfully since it wasn’t as if there was a loser in either outcome, but since this was Jimmy’s time, he relaxed into it and let Jimmy take what he needed. Small whines kept breaking free from him, getting more and more frequent, as Cas began fingering him in earnest just as they’d planned. 

When Jimmy began to get too distracted to keep kissing him, Dean moved on to kissing and teasing the skin of his neck and chest; something Jimmy approved of going by the hands that tangled in his hair and pressed his head closer. The moans and whines were becoming louder now only interrupted by Cas speaking.

“That’s right, just let us take care of you,” Cas said. “You’ve been working so hard. It’s time to take a break and let it all go.”

Dean tilted his head to look down to see what Cas was up to. He had moved onto his own stomach and pillowed his head on one of Jimmy’s splayed out thighs, every once and a while turning his head to kiss and suck the sensitive skin there; all the while moving his fingers in and out of Jimmy at a slow but steady pace. Cas was looking up at them, his cheeks flushed and his eyes bright. He liked what he was seeing.

And Jimmy seemed to really enjoy what he was hearing; Dean felt Jimmy’s heart start to beat faster under his palm at the praise from his twin.

“Yeah, getting everything ready for the big day tomorrow,” Dean said in between laying kisses on Jimmy’s collarbone. “You’re already amazing and here you are giving it a hundred and ten percent. We’re so lucky to have you.”

Jimmy whined again, his hips trying to buck up only to be stopped by Dean being draped across his chest. Dean trailed a hand down slowly to where Jimmy’s cock was lolling on his stomach, a substantial puddle of precome pooling on his skin. His fingers hovered over his boyfriend’s heated flesh as he raised a questioning eyebrow at Cas, who nodded.

Smiling, Dean turned to start kissing Jimmy again at the same time he gripped his cock and 

started to stroke him; Jimmy keened into his mouth, his hips rolling up into his hand only to pull away with a gasp as Cas began to finger him relentlessly. 

Usually a big talker in bed, Dean was proud to see that Jimmy was only capable of making broken pleading noises as he and Cas worked him over skillfully. He thrashed underneath their hands, pinned down by Dean half on his chest and Cas half on his legs; only able to lay there and accept the pleasurable assault they were inflicting on him. The groans and moans turned into gasps and keens as Dean felt Jimmy get closer and closer; a hand gripped his shoulder tightly as Jimmy got louder and louder. 

Dean leaned up to whisper in his ear. “Always so good for us, Jimmy,” he said, speeding up the hand that was stroking Jimmy’s cock, twisting at the head like he loved. “We love you so damn much.” A sharp whine sounded in his ear. “We want you to feel good so I need you to come for us, babe. I want you to come all over my hand and show me how great we make you feel.” A pause in which Jimmy’s breathing skyrocketed into desperate panting. “Come for us, please?”

A moment of silence was the only warning Dean had before Jimmy was shouting in his ear, clutching at his shoulders, as he came forcefully. He could feel Jimmy’s hips stuttering as he tried to fuck up into Dean’s hand and down onto Cas’ fingers at the same time. It took a few minutes for Jimmy to finally relax and let him go so he could flop down bonelessly onto the mattress, leaving Dean to sit up.

This sight of Jimmy’s flushed, blissed out face made Dean’s cock throb needily and he pressed a hand to it. Cas moved to Jimmy’s other side and Dean noted he was just as hard. There’d be plenty of time for them to get off later. Moving gingerly as not to encourage (or irritate) erection, Dean leaned over to grab the damp wash cloth Cas had stashed on the bedside table and wiped down the come from Jimmy’s stomach and his hand. 

Cas was already stretched out along his twin, removing the cuff on that side and kissing the skin that was revealed, so Dean followed his lead and did the same. Jimmy was mumbling incoherently but Dean was able to make out something about taking care of them but they both shushed him. After the cuffs were set aside, Cas pulled a blanket over them and they settled down to sleep.

 

“These really are beautiful cuffs,” Jimmy said later after their nap. 

They were still laying in bed, curled up together, and Jimmy was holding up one of the stone studded cuffs. He was turning it this way and that, marvelling at the brilliant stones. “What are these embedded in it?”

“Tanzanite,” Cas said, his voice muffled due to his head resting on Jimmy’s shoulder, “according to some websites, it’s supposed to encourage protection, composure, and harmony. It’s also called the ‘workaholic’s stone’ which is why I thought these would be a perfect fit for today.”

Dean smiled at the blush that filled Jimmy’s cheeks. “Yeah, I have been a little crazy, haven’t I,” he said sheepishly looking back and forth between them. He sighed and set the cuff down. “Sorry I’ve been so grumpy, guys. I’ve just been worried about this Cosmo thing.”

“Hey, it’s alright,” Dean said, kissing Jimmy’s shoulder to show they weren’t mad. “We were just upset that you were upset.” He paused to kiss the warm skin again. “That kind of stress isn’t healthy. Especially since you’re working yourself up over something that doesn’t need working up over.”

“I guess you’re right,” Jimmy sighed, looking up at the ceiling; the cuff resting on his chest. “I mean, we are pretty bad ass, why should I worry about an article in Cosmo.” He chuckled. “We don’t even _read_ Cosmo.”

“I do,” Cas piped up, earning a surprised look from Dean and Jimmy. He shrugged and looked unashamed. “There are some good tips in there, some of have been well tested in this bedroom.”

Jimmy and Dean were then obviously obligated to find out just what “tips” their boyfriend had found in Cosmo of all places. They were not successful of course, if anyone could keep a secret it was Cas but Jimmy persisted anyway. His crazy person notebook forgotten as he threw guess after guess at his twin. It wasn’t until the next morning (after a round of blowjobs initiated by a very adamant Jimmy) that Dean suspected that Cas had said that to purposefully rile Jimmy up since, even after Donna from Cosmo arrived for the interview, Jimmy was still relaxed due to his new found obsessive search.

Though the tanzanite studded leather cuffs under Jimmy’s long sleeve shirt might’ve had something to do with that too.

**Author's Note:**

> And there we have it another addition to the sex shop 'verse :)
> 
> If there happens to be something you'd like to see for this AU, shoot me a prompt below or on tumblr (blue-reveries).


End file.
